


A Rose By Any Name Is Still Goku

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Bottom Goku Black, Bottom Son Goku, Cuddles, Depressing, Depression, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, Gen, Goku Black goes by some other nicknames, Goku Black is a smol bean, Goku Black is my own version of him, Hate, He's not Zamasu, Kisses, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Selfcest, Shy Goku Black, Shy Son Goku, Son Goku helping Goku Black, Sweet, Top Goku Black, Top Son Goku, Virgin Goku Black, haters, he deserves love, mate, mention of rape, mention of self harming, mention of suicide, some dark theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: A book filled with ideas for Goku x Goku Black nothing more(Bonus points to anyone who gets the reference to my title XD)Each chapter has its own story
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku Black/Son Goku, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Rose By Any Name Is Still Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight between Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks vs. Zamazu and Goku Black. Goku is taking on Goku Black while he lets Trunks and Vegeta deal with Zamasu as deep down, he knows Goku Black is not a monster he makes himself to be. There is still goodness within him, even if it's shadowed out. He needs to reach out and remind who Goku really is before time runs out.

I felt dazed, lost. Everything felt fuzzy and dreamlike. I really didn't know where I was until a hand came down onto my chest, and I screamed out in pain. Opening an eye and I saw _him_ —Goku Black, another me from a darker time in history. I growled at him with what was left. My vision was going in and out, and my head was killing me. How long has this fight been going on?

"I expected more from you, _Goku_. From us, yet here you are. A shame, I was hoping a fight." I said as I lifted Goku by his GI. Seeing the fight leaving his eyes, him barely struggling in my hold, it didn't... Feel right. None of this did, not anymore. I fought and worked hard to get to where I am under my master, and all for what? I can't kill anyone... It's not who I am; it never was me. But I had no one; Master killed them all. And I stood by and let him; I'm no better! I let millions be killed, and I couldn't save anyone! "Why did I fall so much?"

"You... Didn't," I tried to say. He didn't mean to say it out loud, I can see the shock and the anger, but the pain was evident. He wasn't weak, I know that he could kill us all, yet he doesn't want to. He's just doing orders to live under Zamasu's hand. "You're still good. You can still fix all of this. Just let us help you." The pain was a numbing sensation in my chest, and it was easier to breathe and talk. But I couldn't tear myself away from... Goku? Rosé? We'll talk about his name later, him. He looked stiff and frozen, yet he seems lost in thought. "You're far stronger than what you think you are... Rosé? You can stop this and defeat Zamasu. You don't have to be like this just because he made you into this. You are good; you can be good, you don't have to be the bad guy." I know I'm risking a lot. It could be too late to help him, and then what?

"You're right," I said softly with my head down. Not caring if he crumbles down onto his knees or manages to catch himself, I let him go. "You're right," I said louder as I felt my ki cracking, facing away from my twin to glare at Zamasu, who was struggling between Vegeta and Trunks.

I shakily get up and sighs before smirking. "Alright! Let's do this!" I said with excitement while fist-bumping the air.

I smirk back as our ki explode together. "Let's do this."


End file.
